Don't You Ever Leave Me
by Distant Soul
Summary: Warning: Shounen ai KakaIru pairing. Iruka is walking from the academy when he is stopped by Tsunade. What is the bad news that she carries?


Warning: Kakashi/Iruka pairing. Slighly implied RockLee/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto. Sadness ahead. (or at least I tried, i'm better at writing happy stuff) I was listening to this song for the first time and I instantly thought of the two of them and I got inspired. ^^;; Please don't kill me...   
  
I need to write a happy Valentines ficlet to make-up for this one. hehe...   
  
I write a lot of song-ficlets don't I? I need to branch out sometime... ^.^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song -My Immortal-. But I do own this story, a Chuunin vest, some doujinshis and a Rock Lee plushie~!  
  
***************  
  
----------------  
  
Iruka's POV  
  
----------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you had to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That moment... It just won't leave my mind. That instant that Tsunade approached me with -that- look in her eyes. My gut feeling told me to run, to hide away from her and the heavy news I knew that she held within herself. Her eyes betrayed the smile she showed me as she greeted me as she always did.   
  
"Hello Iruka-sensei. How is the Academy doing?"  
  
I had bowed to her out of respect, but I couldn't restrain myself any longer. "Tsunade-sama... what do you have to tell me?"  
  
At the mention of the news the was burdened with, she quickly averted her gaze. Was it something about Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura? Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought...  
  
"It's Kakashi-sensei..." The moment those words left her mouth, my heart stopped and my breath was caught in my throat. Oh gods no... not... "He was badly injured on the last mission he was sent out on. He isn't expected to live. They have him in the intensive care section of the hospital. He's conscious for the time being, but he has..."  
  
I didn't let her finish her explaination. I wanted to see you...so badly....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These wounds won't heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand though all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
all of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now, I'm sitting here right beside your 'supposed' to be soon death-bed. I just... can't believe this is happening. Just a week ago you were joking with me, saying that when you came back you were going to tie me down and make me watch the Come Come Paradise Movie with you... and now...  
  
My eyes get blurry as I gaze upon your pale sleeping face. Try as I might, I cannot seem to keep the tears back. I just want you to get up, and smile at me like you usually do and say "Fooled you!" and tackle me or something. But... you're just laying there, totally unaware of your surroundings and even the fact that I'm about to let my soul cry for all its worth.  
  
Lifting a shaking hand I ran my tanned finger along your face. This... this is just not fair. Your life was just beginning to brighten. After all of your friends' deaths, you finally found...  
  
My head dropped to your bed as my sobs overtook my entire body, and I let my arm drape across your chest. You've got to live... If you don't... I don't think I'll be able to go on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
#####  
  
dream sequence  
  
#####  
  
"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but he didn't live through the night." Asuma clasped my shoulder tightly. I looked around. Why is Asuma here? I'm in the hospital room with Kakashi.  
  
"Iruka-sensei," another voice called to my right. Gai-sensei... "Although we were rivals, Kakashi and I, and he in his springttime of youth... I give my condolences." What the hell is this?! You aren't dead! You aren't...  
  
I feel a person wrap their arms around my waist, and I look down to see Naruto. "Iruka-sensei... Don't do anything stupid all right?"  
  
I see Sasuke trying to pull Naruto off of me and Rock Lee holding Sakura close... and they all nod in agreement with Naruto's words. "We still need you Iruka-sensei..." Sakura whispers to me.  
  
Are you really dead? I look to my left, and I see your ghostly form standing ontop of your freshly covered grave. You lower your mask and kiss my cheek softly.  
  
"Gomen Iruka-koi..."  
  
#####  
  
end dream sequence  
  
#####  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
all of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I cried, I felt something stir underneath my arm. I figured that it was just a figment of my imagination, until I heard your straining voice struggle out, "Where..."  
  
My head instantly snapped up, my tears still lightly streaming down my face. You're, you're still here with me. "Kakashi... you're in the hospital."  
  
I could tell he was in pain, yet he ignored it and looked at me with both eyes, one ice-blue and the other a blood-red. "Iruka-koi, why...." With great pain he lifted his closest hand and brushed away one of my tears. "You're crying."  
  
"They told me you had a great percentage of dying and..." I clasped his hand in mine, holding his cold hand against my warm cheek. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
Your eyes softened as you tried to sit up, but I pushed you back down. So you settled on pulling me close with what little energy you had left. "Never. I will never leave you Iruka-koi."  
  
I blushed furiously as you kissed me lightly before you fell back asleep. Looking upon your sleeping face tenderly, I situated your form so that you would be more comfortable and resumed my spot in my chair. When we both get out of here, you're going to come straight to my house...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
all of me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****finish******  
  
Yea~! My first ever KakaIru ficlet, I hope it didn't suck too much. Anywho, please review! I love to get feedback from readers! 


End file.
